


Three signals

by MartaHolbrook



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaHolbrook/pseuds/MartaHolbrook





	1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1  
Nunca me he considerado un chico especialmente afortunado. No soy como una de esas personas cuyas vidas parecen un continuo golpe de suerte, pero tampoco puedo considerarme un desgraciado. Digamos más bien que soy un chaval con las dosis adecuadas. Pero, hubiera cambiado todo el tabaco de un año por un poco de fortuna aquella mañana.   
Incluso antes de poner un pie en ese lugar, supe que tenía todas las probabilidades de salir muy mal parado de allí, aunque esa era la idea, ¿no?   
Cuando mi madre me arrastró hasta aquel antro, se había referido a él como “un centro para adolescentes con problemas de conducta” aunque todo el mundo sabe que solo es un mote cariñoso para decir “reformatorio”. Así es. A veinte kilómetros de la ciudad, rodeado de varias hectáreas de bosque, junto a un gélido y oscuro océano a algún genio se le había ocurrido levantar un maldito reformatorio.   
-No cojas nada - me dijo mi madre lanzándome una de mis mochilas prácticamente a la cara – Solo ropa interior.   
Eran las primeras palabras que me dirigía desde hacía casi cinco días. Hasta entonces, yo había esperado pacientemente encerrado en mi habitación como un niño bueno, abrumado por la incertidumbre. ¿Y ahora qué? La pregunta del siglo. Me quedaban solo tres meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, ¿podían meterme aún así en la cárcel? Aparentemente sí. Cuando hice mi escueto equipaje, mamá ya me esperaba en el cochambroso monovolumen, con su cara de ansiedad, dando leves golpecitos en el volante con la yema de los dedos.  
-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté subiéndome al coche. Ella esperó a que me pusiera el cinturón para contestarme.   
-No esperarás salir indemne de esta- me espetó.  
-Mamá…  
-No estoy dispuesta a escucharte  
-Pero mamá….  
-Louis- murmuró con tono de advertencia. Solté un suspiro y cerré los puños, clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano y haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no golpear el salpicadero de aquel trasto, porque, eso solo hubiera la hubiera cabreado más. ¿De verdad mi propia madre pensaba llevarme a la cárcel? Sabía que le hacían a los tipos como yo en prisión y creedme, no es precisamente agradable. Novato, joven, y admitámoslo, tengo mi encanto. Una cárcel no es sitio para Louis Tomlinson.  
-Mamá, quiero ver a mi abogado.  
-¿De qué me estás hablando?  
-¿Ni si quiera va a haber juicio?  
Ella me miró, como si se planteara responder a esa pregunta, y luego dijo:  
-Thom no presentará cargos.  
-¿Qué?  
-No lo hará. Solo ha puesto algunas condiciones.  
Algo más tranquilo, porque, después de todo no acabaría siendo violado en mi propia celda, miré a mi madre con una ceja arqueada, incitándola a explicarse.  
-Lo primero es que pasarás los próximos tres meses en un centro para adolescentes con problemas de conducta.  
-¿Tres meses? ¿Y qué pasará con el instituto?  
Su mirada escéptica me dolió un poco. Quizás no sea ningún Einstein pero siempre me he esforzado.  
-Está claro que no lo aprovechabas demasiado.  
-¿Y luego?  
-Luego te vas de casa.  
-¿Qué?- mamá tenía clavada la mirada en la carretera, y por mucho que lo intenté, no pude deducir si aquello le resultaba incómodo, doloroso o simplemente indiferente. - Mamá, no puedes echarme de casa. No puedes hacerme esto. Solo… ¡Solo tengo 17 años!  
-Dieciocho, cuando salgas de allí.  
Ah. Claro. Así que eso era todo. Simplemente intentaban deshacerme de mí. Debía de haberlo visto venir.  
No dije nada el resto del camino pero no porque no quisiera sino porque no pude. Si hubiera sido biológicamente posible que un corazón se partiera por sí mismo, el mío se hubiera quedado hecho trizas. Y con un simple abrazo como despedida, mamá me abandonó allí, en medio del universo, con miedo, ganas de llorar, y… oh. Una bolsa de ropa interior en la mano.  
A primera vista, no era un lugar demasiado grande, situado en medio de un claro del bosque, a juzgar por el sonido de las olas no muy lejos del mar. El día era soleado a pesar de estar en pleno mes de octubre, algo inédito, aunque la humedad hacía descender varios grados la temperatura. El recinto estaba rodeado de una valla de alambre de aspecto nada acogedor, y estaba claro que aquello no era ningún campamento de verano, porque, no había un embarcadero, ni hogueras, ni un maldito columpio. Había cabañas. Todas dispuestas en fila y en orden, me recordaron a los barracones de los campos de concentración que había visto en un documental durante la clase de historia. Primera señal.  
La valla tenía una gran puerta, también de alambre, cerrada con un gran candado oxidado, que chirrió cuando traté de abrirlo. Me llevó casi cinco minutos y muchos resoplidos, pero finalmente cedió, y entré. Quizás estaréis pensando que pude huir. Pero supongo que sin un coche y un mapa, la alternativa era pasar el resto de mi vida como un ermitaño en el bosque. Y, sinceramente, puestos a ser positivos ¿Cómo de malo podía ser aquello? La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Mientras me adentraba en el campamento, me fijé en que la valla tenía tanto en el borde superior como en el inferior alambre de espino, con trozos de tela enganchados entre los pinchos. Segunda señal.   
Seguí avanzando, tratando de no observar el alambre de espino, concentrándome en las cabañas que estaban cerradas, pude distinguir que una era notablemente mayor. Justo cuando pensaba asomarme a una de las ventanas, un silbido que procedía de detrás de la cabaña grande me sorprendió, así que me decidí a bordearla. Detrás de todas esas cabañitas había una amplia extensión de arena de playa donde alguien había colocado chapuceramente unas canastas de baloncesto, y en el centro de la “pista” casi treinta chavales hacían (o lo intentaban) flexiones, entre gemidos, lloriqueos y resoplidos. La escena era casi cómica. Sonó otro silbido y los chicos se dejaron caer todos al mismo tiempo sobre el suelo, y se quedaron sobre la arena tratando de recuperar el aliento.   
-Descansad cinco minutos –ordenó el tío que supuse que sería el supervisor. Bueno, en realidad, no tenía ninguna pinta de monitor de campamento, y mucho menos de uno de ese estilo porque vestía pantalones de chaqueta y una americana, ambas prendas azules. Los chavales, sin embargo, iban vestidos todos absolutamente iguales, con unos horribles pantalones que apenas les cubría las rodillas del mismo color que la americana del tío, y camisetas blancas y sudorosas. -¿Eres Louis? ¿Louis Tomlinson?   
-El mismo- contesté yo. Me miró, a través de sus gafas de aviador, con expresión seria, supongo que debió de pensar que ningún imbécil trataría de colarse allí sin necesidad, así que yo debía de ser el verdadero Louis.   
-Tu madre nos dijo que vendrías hoy. ¿Tienes ya tu uniforme?  
-Mmm… No- respondí alzando mi mochila.   
-¿No has hablado con Bárbara?  
-¿Quién?  
El tío gruñó una especie de taco y me dijo:  
-No te muevas de aquí.  
Y se largó hacia la cabaña grande. Los chicos, aún tirados en el suelo, comenzaban a mirarme. Yo los miraba a ellos. Así, todos vestidos iguales, nunca habría dicho que pudieran ser delincuentes juveniles; ninguno parecía mayor que yo.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó uno de ellos, aún tirado en el suelo. Giré la cabeza hacia él, tratando de descifrar sus intenciones y él sonrió burlonamente. Era moreno, de pelo oscuro con el rostro más despreocupado que jamás antes había visto.  
-Louis. Louis Tomlinson.  
-Hola Louis Tomlinson. Yo soy Zayn Malik.  
Todos los chicos nos miraban expectantes, a Zayn con respeto, a mí con interés.  
-Bienvenido a nuestro dulce hogar, Louis- dijo él soltando una alegre carcajada y todos los demás se rieron también. No supe a ciencia cierta si se estaba burlando de mi o realmente trataba de ser simpático, pero, por si las moscas, yo sonreí.  
Zayn en seguida perdió el interés por mí.  
-¡Eh mirad! ¡Mirad quien vuelve ahí!  
Señaló algún punto detrás de mí y todos los chicos se echaron a reír. Al principio creí que se referían al tío de la americana azul pero, cuando me giré, resultó ser solamente un chico. Se acercaba hacia nosotros, cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por unos espesos rizos de color castaño, algo enmarañados, y su camiseta blanca estaba cubierta de tierra, sudor y sangre. Conforme se acercaba, las risas se acentuaban, y Zayn y alguno de los otros chavales le gritaban al chico cosas que para mí no tenían mucho sentido, pero por no sentirme fuera de la broma, también me reí. El muchacho pasó a mi lado, sin tan si quiera mirarme y se sentó en el suelo, apartado del resto, rodeando las rodillas con sus largos brazos. A pesar de que seguía inclinando el rostro pude ver que su párpado izquierdo era totalmente púrpura, y una profunda cicatriz le atravesaba una de las pálidas mejillas. A pesar de que ellos seguían riendo, yo me quedé helado. Tercera señal.   
Pero era demasiado tarde para huir, el tío de la americana había vuelto con mi maldito uniforme. Me lo tendió, con caras de malas pulgas, y miró la libreta que sostenía en la mano.  
-Aquí lo tienes. Supongo que es de tu talla, si no, puedes pedirle a Bárbara que te haga algunos arreglos, está en la cabaña grande. Se supone que ella debía de haberte guiado y hablado de las normas, pero estoy convencido de que tu compañero de cabaña puede hacerlo por ella, y así, de paso le servirá de repaso a él.  
Yo lo miré sin atreverme a asentir.  
-Bien Louis, tú compañero es…- revisó la libreta- Oh. Harry Styles. ¡Harry levántate!  
Me giré para conocer a mi nuevo “compañero de cabaña” y cómo no. ¿Acaso lo dudabais? No podía ser otro que el bicho raro del campamento. El único con sangre en su camiseta. El del ojo morado. Harry Styles.   
Inmediatamente, me dirigí hacia el supervisor y murmuré entre dientes:  
-¿No puede ser otro?  
-Actualmente todas las cabañas están ocupadas y Harry es el único que no comparte. ¿Va a suponer algún problema?  
Miré de reojo al chico, que se había puesto de pie, y nos miraba con expresión de miedo y curiosidad. Alguno de los chicos soltaron una risita y supe que no llevaba ni diez minutos allí y aquel estúpido con americana me había condenado a la muerte.  
-Supongo que no- murmuré.  
-Eso es, muchacho. Ahora, Harry, acompaña a Louis a vuestra cabaña, asegúrate que se ponga su uniforme, y muéstrale cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Y cuando hayáis acabado, volved, que estamos a punto de comenzar con los abdominales- antes de que pudiera si quiera girarme añadió: -Ah, chico, me llamo Drew. Señor, para ti.  
Y dicho esto, el chico de pelo rizado me hizo una leve señal con la cabeza para pedirme que lo acompañara. Debí de atravesar de espino mientras pude, pero claro, de esto tardé en enterarme.


	2. Capitulo 2

Podría haber sido peor. Hubiera preferido un poco más de luz y menos polvo pero… Si. Podría haber sido mucho peor.   
Lo primero que reconocí en la penumbra de la cabaña, a parte de la sobra de Harry en una esquina, que observaba con recelo mi reacción, fueron dos grandes literas. A pesar de que la iluminación dejaba bastante que desear, pude observar por los bultos que formaban las sábanas, que solo una de ellas estaba ocupadas. Sobre el resto de literas había esparcidas cosas de Harry (deduje) .Nunca he sido un maniático del orden, mi madre desistió hacía ya mucho de entrar en mi habitación por miedo a sufrir un ataque al corazón, así que decidí que no podía reprocharle nada al pobre muchacho.  
-¿Te importa si ocupo esa? –señalé la cama sobre la suya, y él negó con la cabeza. Dejé sobre ella mi bolsa de ropa interior, rebusqué en la que Drew me había dado y observé con detenimiento el horrible uniforme, intentando encontrar el más mínimo rastro de sentido del gusto en él, pero, he de admitir que en aquel lugar se estaban esforzando en ponerme las cosas difíciles.   
Me quité la camiseta que había traído de casa y la lancé sobre mi nueva cama. Mientras desdoblaba la del uniforme, noté que Harry me miraba fijamente y sin demasiado disimulo. No suelo rechazar una buena dosis de atención si se da el caso, pero, los grandes ojos del chico, clavados en mi torso desnudo me hacían sentir... Desprotegido. Un término poco familiar hasta entonces. Carraspeé intentando desviar su atención de mi cuerpo.   
-Así que… Harry, ¿eh?  
Silencio.   
-Yo soy Louis Tomlinson.   
Más silencio. En serio, ¿no había un chico más raro en todo el maldito campamento?  
-Eh… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- insistí, porque de alguna manera tenía que ocultar mi vergüenza mientras forcejeaba con la hebilla del cinturón.  
-Quince  
¡Eureka! Su voz era suave y profunda, al mismo tiempo. Yo lo miré, olvidando por completo que tenía bajados los pantalones hasta casi las rodillas.  
¿Quince años? Ni de broma. Los rasgos de Harry eran algo infantiles y sus grandes ojos verdes demasiado inocentes aún, pero aquel crío me sacaba varios centímetros de altura, lo cual resultaba bastante humillante. De ninguna manera podía tener solo quince. De hecho, las mangas de la camisa de mi uniforme eran algo largas para mis brazos y en cambio las de Harry apenas cubrían sus muñecas. Humillante.  
Además, ¿estábamos hablando del mismo chico? Con un ojo morado y el uniforme manchado de sangre, nadie hubiera dicho que pudiera ser un joven delincuente. Más bien, el saco de boxeo de los matones de un instituto.  
-Vaya, quién lo diría- murmuré haciendo un vano esfuerzo por recomponer mi dignidad subiéndome rápidamente los pantalones.   
Harry sonrió levemente.  
Las reglas eran sencillas. Harry las recitó como si fuera la tabla de multiplicar; de todas ellas solo decidí memorizar las que me parecieron esenciales.  
No pelear, o habrá consecuencias.  
Nada de líos, o habrá consecuencias .  
No fumar (¿¡Qué!?) o habrá consecuencias.  
Sé respetuoso con Drew, o   
-Déjame adivinar. Habrá consecuencias- interrumpí poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Creo que lo he pillado. Y a todo esto, ¿qué significa exactamente “consecuencias”?  
Harry vaciló unos segundos y luego señaló su ojo morado. Tenía que ser una broma. En mi antiguo instituto si un profesor te rozaba un solo pelo, podía considerarse afortunado si le permitían seguir dando clase en algún instituto del país. Quizás, si me daba prisa, podía alcanzar a mamá y comentarle que prefería que me llevase a la cárcel.   
-¿Eso te lo ha hecho Drew?  
La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry borró cualquier rastro de inocencia que hubiera en su cara.  
-Oh. Tomlinson- Drew me miró de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido- Sería buena idea que Bárbara te acortase un poco las mangas y el largo del pantalón.  
-Me gusta así, gracias – murmuré yo con el tono menos amable de mi repertorio.  
-Como tú quieras. Pero intenta no tropezarte mientras corres.  
Ese imbécil de Zayn soltó una ruidosa carcajada y el rubio, que debía de ser su perrito faldero, se unió a él. Deseé enterrarle la cara en el suelo, pero Drew hizo sonar su silbato, y cualquier instinto asesino desapareció rápidamente.  
-Bueno muchachos. Malik ha sido el que más flexiones ha hecho hoy, otra vez, así que puede elegir a qué jugaréis hoy antes de que sea hora de comer- Drew miró al imbécil.  
-¡Fútbol!- exclamó el rubiales, pero Zayn hizo un gesto para que callara, y él obedeció .  
-No quiero asustar demasiado al nuevo, así que… ¿Qué os parece el balón prisionero?  
-¿Balón prisionero? ¿Qué estamos, en primaria?- solté con tono burlón.   
Oh oh. Mala idea Louis. El rubio me miró con cara de tener ganas de darme una patada en el culo, pero en cambio, la sonrisa de Zayn no cedió ni un milímetro.   
-Desearás que sea así cuando hayamos acabado contigo.  
Zayn nombró otro capitán de equipo, un chico con gafas redondas y pelo rubio, llamado Tom, y rápidamente se pusieron a elegir miembros para sus respectivos equipos, así que al final solo quedamos Harry y yo.   
-Puedes quedártelos a los dos, Fletcher- ladró Zayn con total seguridad - Os machacaremos igual.  
Zayn se quitó la camiseta y la extendió en el centro, todo lo recta que podía estar. Muy necesario.   
-A partir de aquí comienza nuestro campo. Si os pasáis, estáis eliminados.   
Drew lanzó una pelota al aire, en el centro del campo, y aunque Tom era algo más alto que Zayn (¡sorpresa!) fue el moreno el que se hizo con el balón. Antes de que pudiera pestañear, la pelota pasó por mi derecha, tan cerca que fue un verdadero milagro que no me diera en la cara. Zayn siseó y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida. Era un duelo en toda regla.  
Contrólate Louis. Si haces que se trague la pelota el primer día solo empeorarás las cosas.   
El juego continuó. Ambos equipos eran bastantes buenos, aunque en el de Zayn existía algo más de compenetración, y además en mi defensa diré que es difícil pedirle a alguien que te pase la pelota sin saber su nombre. Las veces que el balón cayó en mis manos, evité dirigirla a Zayn para que comprendiera que no iba a por él, y que ya podíamos enterrar el hacha de guerra, pero él sin embargo, se esforzaba por darme, sin ningún disimulo. Conforme trascurría el tiempo, mi equipo había quedado reducido a seis chavales, mientras que en el de Zayn casi quedaban doce todavía. Harry había resultado ser sorprendentemente escurridizo y veloz, apenas le había rozado el balón un par de veces, aunque no luchaba por hacerse con la pelota. Tom fue eliminado de un golpe en el hombro y el balón salió del campo. Drew se colocó en el centro, con la pelota en la mano, dispuesto a lanzarla, y Zayn se puso en posición. Miré a mi alrededor pero nadie parecía tener intención de ir a luchar por ella, y a pesar de que Harry hubiera sido una buena elección, pues era el más alto, al final me encontré frente a Zayn intentando arrebatársela. Ahora es personal.  
Ambos saltamos al mismo tiempo pero Zayn extendió un brazo un poco antes que yo y consiguió llevarla hacia su campo. Cuando volví al suelo, mi pie tropezó, perdí el equilibrio, y caí al suelo, a apenas dos metros de Zayn que se preparaba para lanzarme la pelota.  
No. Nononono. NO.   
Bajé el rostro para evitar que me diera y cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto. Me juré a mi mismo que si aquel imbécil me rompía algún diente le borraría la sonrisa a puñetazos. Y esperé. Pero no hubo golpe. Abrí los ojos, y vi a Harry, agachado junto a mí, con el balón a escasos centímetros de mi cara, entre sus largas manos. Abrí la boca, para intentar decir algo, pero la voz se había quedado atrapada en mi garganta.  
Rápidamente, Harry se puso en pie, y con una suspicaz sonrisa en los labios lanzó el balón hacia Zayn. Y le dio. Vaya que sí le dio. Con un ruido sordo, impactó en su pecho desnudo lanzándolo hacia atrás y el chaval cayó al suelo.   
El silencio era tan tenso que, cuando oí mis propias carcajadas me sorprendí. Zayn aún parecía algo desorientado, con la pelota entre sus manos, mientras su amigo rubio lo miraba boquiabierto, como si no se atreviera a hablar. Había muchos ojos clavados en mí, y eso me encantaba. Incluidos los de Harry, que se había girado hacia mí y me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.   
Hasta la hora de la comida nadie volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Drew nos mandó a ducharnos, y Harry me enseñó los baños, que se encontraban en una pequeña caseta de ladrillo, apartada del resto de cabañas. Eran una de esas duchas comunitarias, sin nada que te separe de tu compañero, así que preferí esperar a que todos se fueran para ducharme con tranquilidad. No es que tenga algún problema con mi físico, que NO lo tengo, pero la idea de estar desnudo ante un puñado de tíos que probablemente solo querían partirme los brazos, no me llamaba especialmente la atención. Harry también esperó.   
Cuando todos salieron, llegó nuestro turno. Él aún llevaba la camiseta manchada de sangre, y solo me di cuenta del fallo de nuestro plan, cuando se la quitó. Había visto miles de chicos en los vestuarios de mi instituto cambiarse delante de mí sin ningún tipo de problema, pero cuando vi el torso de Harry sentí un sofocante calor en mis mejillas. Debía de ser el vapor. El calor. Sí, debía de ser eso.  
Harry se desabrochó los pantalones y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, y no fui capaz de seguir en la misma habitación que él, porque de repente, las paredes se habían vuelto más pequeñas y el calor comenzaba a matarme.   
-Harry, he olvidado la toalla, empieza tú- murmuré mientras corría hacia la salida. El frío del exterior me golpeó en la cara como una agradable bofetada en la cara y agradecí las bocanadas de aire fresco. Siempre me han agobiado los espacios cerrados.   
Intenté tranquilizarme, evitando pensar que debía volver ahí dentro. Solo estás asustado, Louis. Eso es todo. Respira. Solo estás asustado.  
Por suerte, antes de salir de la cabaña, había traído conmigo mi paquete de tabaco y, con dedos temblorosos, encendí uno. Di una profunda calada, sintiendo el desagradable humo descender por mi garganta hasta mis pulmones, tranquilizándome casi al instante. De repente, una voz a mis espaldas me hizo toser violentamente.  
-¿Eso es un cigarro?  
Me giré. Era un chico moreno de cara simpática, que no recordaba haber visto antes. Recordé la norma de “no fumar” y las consecuencias y sentí algo pesado cayendo en mi estómago.   
-Eh… Solo… Soy nuevo y, estoy un poco nervioso, yo…  
El chaval no parecía escucharme, sino que miraba embelesado el cigarro que sostenía entre mis dedos.   
-Em… ¿Quieres?- ofrecí, no muy seguro de si era buena idea.   
Él me miró como si acabara de ofrecerle un descapotable.  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Oh… Claro. Tengo más aquí, ¿ves?- le mostré el paquete y él se mordió el labio.  
-Creo que voy a pedirte matrimonio.  
Yo reí, algo más tranquilo y le tendí el cigarro, que aceptó con avidez.   
-No es muy fácil encontrar tabaco aquí, ¿sabes? –murmuró entre caladas- Zayn y Niall (deduje que Niall era el rubiales)suelen conseguirlo de Dios sabe dónde, pero prefiero morir de ansiedad a hacer negocios con esos dos.   
-Sí, me he dado cuenta de que no les caigo demasiado bien- solté una risa nerviosa y el muchacho me lanzó una mirada de… ¿compasión?   
-Oh, por cierto. Me llamo Liam Payne.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3  
¿Conocéis el sonido de algo irremplazable que se rompe delante de vuestros ojos? Sí, es algo como un leve “click”. Tan simple como eso. Es el sonido de algo grabándose en tu memoria, y por mucho que intentes evitarlo, se quedará ahí, contigo. Para siempre.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y aún podía oír a mamá llorando. Incluso con la cara hundida en mi almohada, su llanto martilleaba mis tímpanos y hacía que mi estómago se retorciera dolorosamente.

No era la primera vez que la oía. Papá y ella discutían mucho, y cuando ella acababa llorando, que solía ser la mayoría de las veces, lo hacía en silencio.  
Aquella vez no.

Cerré los ojos e imaginé que estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí. Oía murmullos, más llantos, nuevos susurros y mi propia respiración. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Alguien debía de haber parado el tiempo, porque aquella noche era eterna. Mis padres, al otro lado de la habitación seguían susurrando cosas que yo nunca debí de oír. Y entonces, un chasquido.

Click.  
Me levanté del golpe, y enredándome con las sábanas, luché desesperadamente por salir de la cama e ir a la habitación de mis padres. Él aún tenía la mano en alto cuando llegué, ella intentaba cubrir la mancha púrpura que comenzaba a crecer en su mejilla derecha.  
-Louis- jadeó cuando me vio. Desde la puerta, intentado de asimilar qué acababa de ocurrir, deseé poder volver a mi cama y esconderme en la oscuridad, y fingir que no había visto nada.  
-Louis vuelve a la cama- me ordenó mi padre.  
-Louis haz caso a tu padre- sollozó mamá, aún sentada en la cama.  
Y el click, ese click, se convirtió en el sonido de millones de cristales retumbando en mi cabeza, clavándose en mis piel, en mis pulmones, por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome chillar.  
-¡DÉJALA! NO LA TOQUES.  
Mi padre me miró como si yo hubiera perdido la cabeza.  
-FUERA.  
Trepé a la cama, junto a mi madre, que me miraba anonadada y extendí mis pequeños brazos para intentar ocultarla de mi padre. Él seguía observándome, con aquellos ojos que ya no eran los de mi padre.  
-DÉJALA- repetí, sintiendo la garganta en carne viva.  
-¡LOUIS, VE A TU HABITACIÓN YA!  
-FUERA  
-¡LOUIS VETE AHORA MISMO!  
-TE ODIO.  
Las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos, y esas palabras, me abrasaban la garganta, pero cuando miré a mi padre, su rostro había recuperado la serenidad.  
-Louis, has sido un niño muy malo.  
Alzó la mano, una vez más, y todo se volvió negro.

Click.

-Aquí tienes, un ojo a juego con el de tu novio- me espetó Zayn, propinándome una última patada en el estómago, y Niall escupió a pocos centímetros de mi, antes de que los dos se alejaran, dejándome ahí tirado.  
Bien, señores y señoras, solo Louis Tomlinson puede hacer semejante entrada triunfal. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya tenía un ojo morado y un reformatorio entero en mi contra. De haber habido un premio al pringado del año, me lo habría llevado yo, si ninguna duda. Apaleado, abandonado. Solo faltaba que un meteorito me aplastase para acabar mi día perfecto.  
Me puse en pie, sintiendo un insoportable escozor en el ojo que Niall me había golpeado (he de admitir que ese rubiales tenía un buen gancho de derecha) y el suelo se tambaleó bajo mis pies. Apenas podía separar los párpados sin sentir un fuerte dolor por toda la cabeza. En seguida sentí las náuseas ascendiendo desde mi estómago y vomité la repugnante bazofia a la que Drew había llamado cena. Di gracias de que estuviera suficientemente oscuro para que nadie pudiera presenciar aquella escena tan patética.   
Ni si quiera entendía el motivo exacto de aquella paliza. ¿Era por haber ganado a Zayn a un juego de niños de primaria? Dios, ese tío necesitaba un psiquiatra con urgencia.  
Sin saber aún muy bien cómo iba a llegar a mi cabaña, con el paralizante dolor de cabeza oí una voz familiar cerca de mí.  
-Louis.  
Con el ojo bueno me esforcé en reconocer a Liam entre las sombras.  
-¿Liam?  
Noté como agarraba mi brazo derecho y tiraba de mi.  
-Ha sido Zayn-balbuceé, tropezando con mis propios pies mientras él me guiaba en la oscuridad.  
-Lo sé- murmuró él- Date prisa Louis, Drew no debe vernos fuera a estas horas.  
Me llevó (o mejor dicho, arrastró) hasta los baños, y una vez allí, me colocó bajo una ducha ya abierta. Al principio no comprendí muy bien la finalidad de todo aquello, pero entonces, inclinado sobre el desagüe, con el agua corriendo desde el nacimiento de mi pelo hasta mi espalda, vi como descendía un líquido espeso y rojizo y se colaba por el sumidero, dejando finos hilillos de sangre en las baldosas. De nuevo, las náuseas me golpearon con fuerza, pero contuve la comida en mi estómago. Que mi único amigo allí me viese vomitar el mismo día que nos conocimos no entraba en mis planes. (¿Acababa de llamar a Liam “amigo”?)  
Tras cinco minutos allí inclinado, cuando dejé de sangrar, Liam me apartó de la ducha y por primera vez pudo ver mi rostro, supuse que desfigurado. Hizo una mueca, quizás de culpabilidad y suspiró antes de decir:  
-Guau, eso no tiene muy buena pinta.  
-¿Qué?- jadeé, pensando en dientes rotos, ojos fuera de su lugar y oh por Dios no.  
-Te han roto el labio y se está hinchando.  
Rocé con la yema de mis dedos mi labio inferior, que estaba caliente y dolorosamente inflamado.   
-Sería mejor que te viese Bárbara. Te dará hielo o algo para que no empeore más.  
-¿No deberíamos avisar antes a Drew?  
-Si quieres llegar a mañana vivo, no.  
La verdad es que un suicidio en aquellos momentos resultaba verdaderamente tentador, pero, preferí preguntar:  
-¿Por qué?  
-Louis, aquí manda Zayn Malik. Él tiene incluso más autoridad que Drew, porque ya has visto lo que puede hacer. Y esto, tío, no es nada.  
-¿Fue él? ¿Él le puso el ojo morado a Harry?  
La mirada de Liam, por unos segundos, fue de sorpresa, como si no esperara oír el nombre de Harry en aquella conversación, y luego adoptó una expresión sospechosamente reservada.  
-Sí, bueno. Él… Él tendrá suerte si no lo mata.  
-¿Qué?- casi grité- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Mira tío, quise advertirte cuando estuvimos hablando esta mañana. Nadie puede ganar a Zayn, ¿entiendes? No puedes superior a él, porque simplemente, él se encarga de que no lo seas.  
-¡Así que todo esto ha sido por este estúpido juego!- exclamé indignado.  
-¡No! ¡No ha sido solo por el juego!- farfulló Liam, que empezaba a perder la paciencia- Louis, eres el nuevo, y te has atrevido a retarlo y a ganarlo.  
-¿Retarlo? Era él el que quería arrancarme la cabeza de un balonazo.  
-Esa es la cosa. Debiste dejarlo ganar- abrí la boca para replicar, y Liam negó con la cabeza. A pesar del dolor por todo el cuerpo, y el repugnante sabor metálico en mi boca, sentí una especie de orgullo interior al pensar que había ganado a Zayn Malik en mi primer día- Ahora, vamos a ver a Bárbara antes de que nos pillen.   
Mientras nos deslizábamos entre las cabañas, anoté mentalmente sugerirle a Drew que unas malditas farolas en aquel lugar no estaban de más. Llegamos a una de las cabañas pequeñas y Liam golpeó levemente la puerta.   
-Bárbara. Soy Liam. Necesito que me eches una mano-murmuró, con la boca cerca de la madera. Tras unos instantes, la cerradura de la cabaña crujió levemente, la puerta se abrió y mis pupilas se contrajeron dolorosamente con la luz del interior. He de decir que cuando había oído a Drew hablar de Bárbara por primera vez, había imaginado a una mujer mayor, con cara de pocos amigos, y muy poco feliz de estar rodeada de niñatos inadaptados. Una imagen que se alejaba MUCHO de la verdadera Bárbara.  
Era joven. Muy joven, quizás un par de años mayor que yo. A pesar de la cara de espanto que puso cuando vio la mía, no pude evitar observar que su rostro era bonito e infantil, tanto, que casi me hizo llorar, porque al parecer, no todo en aquel lugar era asqueroso y deprimente.   
-¿Liam? ¿Quién es…?  
-Louis Tomlinson. Ha llegado hoy mismo- respondió empujándome para que entrara. Ojalá Bárbara se hubiera llevado una mejor primera impresión de mí, pensé, notando sus ojos azules clavados en mis heridas.   
-¿Ha sido Zayn?  
-Y Niall, supongo.  
-Los dos- asentí estúpidamente avergonzado. Bárbara se mordió el labio con expresión de lástima (genial) y luego se acercó al escritorio que había junto a su cama. Aquella cabaña era muy distinta a la mía y a la de Harry. Era del mismo tamaño, y también tenía dos literas, pero la pared estaba repleta de fotos y posters con ese toque femenino inconfundible. Por un momento, creí no estar en el mismo sitio que hacía cinco minutos. Bárbara volvió a acercarse a mí con algodones y un bote blanco.  
-Siento que no me quede hielo, pero lo he gastado todo esta mañana con Harry.   
Tragué saliva al oír esto pero Bárbara sonrió amablemente.  
-¿Me dejas que te lo desinfecte?  
-Claro- contesté, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.   
Que Bárbara me desinfectara la herida del labio era lo mejor que me había pasado aquel día. Y era triste. Muy triste.   
-¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?- murmuró ella, deslizando el suave algodón por mi piel.  
-Ha ocurrido que Zayn ha vuelto a marcar su territorio- contestó Liam, que seguía dando vueltas por la habitación. –Louis le ha ganado hoy.  
Bárbara pareció comprenderlo inmediatamente.   
-Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, Liam. No tenéis por qué aguantarlo. Sois muchos contra él, si os unís podríais hacerle frente.  
-No me apetece que ese lunático me parta los brazos. Además, es más cómodo para ellos, porque es sencillo. Respeta sus normas- vi por el rabillo del ojo como Liam se encogía de hombros. Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza, y no pude evitar sonreír.   
-Esto ya está. Te va a doler un poco, pero dudo que se inflame más y no se te infectará.   
-Muchas gracias-murmuré.  
-Para eso estoy-respondió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios- Por cierto, no nos han presentado como es debido. Soy Bárbara.  
-Lo sé. Soy Louis. Me gustaría que nos hubiéramos conocido bajo otras circunstancias, pero ha sido agradable de todos modos.  
Ella soltó una carcajada y asintió alegremente.   
-Lo mismo digo.   
-¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? Creía que esta era una institución exclusivamente para chicos.   
-Soy la enfermera. Bueno, aprendiz. Dejé la universidad hace un año y Drew me ofreció este trabajo.   
-O sea que estás aquí voluntariamente.   
-Podría decirse que así es-asintió ella- En fin, Liam, si necesitáis algo más estaré aquí ¿vale? Id rápido y con cuidado, no quiero que Drew os pille ahora mismo.   
-Gracias de nuevo- murmuré mientras Liam tiraba de mí hacia la puerta, solo por prolongar nuestra estancia en aquel lugar aunque fuera solo unos segundos. Aquel era un trocito de cielo, y fuera nos esperaba el infierno, con Zayn esperando para clavarnos su tridente en el culo.   
-No hay de qué- respondió ella, dedicándome una dulce sonrisa. Y luego, ya no había más luz, ni algodón, ni Bárbara, sino que el ojo volvía a dolerme, podía volver a sentir la sangre en la boca, y apenas podía distinguir mis pies de la oscuridad. Gracias a Dios, Liam sabía guiarse entre ese laberinto de sombras y consiguió guiarme hasta mi cabaña.  
-No salgas más- ordenó mientras yo trataba de abrir la puerta- Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?   
-Vale.   
-Oh. Louis, espera. ¿Tienes un cigarro?  
Rebusqué en el pantalón de mi pijama y le tendí el paquete entero.  
-Quédatelo tú. Probablemente tardaré años en poder tocar algo con mis labios sin querer arrancármelos.  
Liam rió con desgana y sentí como me palmeaba la espalda.  
-Intenta descansar, colega. Ha sido un día duro.  
-Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que lo ha sido- respondí yo, finalmente entrando en la cabaña. Liam ya se había ido cuando me giré para darle las buenas noches. Supuse que Harry estaba dormido, así que avancé lo más silenciosamente posible hasta mi litera, con los brazos extendidos en la oscuridad para no tropezar. Mis manos, contra todo pronóstico, se toparon con algo suave y… ¿mullido?, y apenas pude reprimir un grito.  
-¿Louis? –Dijo Harry en la oscuridad DEMASIADO cerca de mi oído.   
-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces todavía despierto?- noté como Harry se movía a pocos centímetros de mi y moví los brazos intentando agarrarlo en la oscuridad- Espera. ¡Espera! ¿Puedes encender la luz?  
-Quizás, si sueltas mi camiseta- respondió él, soltando una leve carcajada. Por primera vez, me alegré de que aquello estuviera tan oscuro que era imposible que Harry pudiera ver cómo me sonrojaba.  
\- Lo… Lo siento- Noté como se alejaba de mi- ¿Qué haces que no estás en la cama?  
-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. De hecho, lo estaba, pero te he oído entrar y pensé que no encontrarías la luz.  
-Has pensado bien. Oh Dios, Harry, no te asustes cuando me veas.   
Harry no dijo nada, simplemente, encendió la luz. Su figura, de espaldas a mí, se hizo nítida conforme mis pobres ojos se acostumbraban, y noté que su cabello estaba enredado y algo despeinado, probablemente porque acababa de despertarlo.  
-Han sido esos cretinos de Niall y Zayn…-no pude terminar la frase porque cuando Harry se giró, mi cara no tenía nada que envidiar de la suya. La piel pálida de su rostro estaba llena de leves cortes y manchas púrpuras que se extendían por su mentón, su barbilla, cerca de sus ojos, y quizás su frente, pero sus rizos de color chocolate no me permitieron comprobarlo. Contuve el aliento mientras él me miraba, con sus grandes ojos de cachorro y con los labios fruncidos, como si contuviera una sonrisa.   
-Harry…-gemí, pero fui incapaz de seguir- Harry, ¿han sido ellos?  
Él asintió.  
-Dios mío- gruñí llevándome las manos a la cara, ignorando el dolor de mi estúpido ojo. A la mierda. A la mierda el reformatorio, a la mierda Drew, a la mierda Zayn, a la mierda esa estúpida sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Harry- Harry, tienes que ir a que Bárbara te vea. Oh Dios mío, ha sido todo culpa mía.   
-Louis, no es culpa tuya- se limitó a decir él, sin dejar de sonreír el muy idiota.  
-Harry lo siento tanto, no quería que esto acabara así. No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.  
-Louis, cálmate. No pasa nada. De verdad.  
Harry me miró, una vez más, y sentí que era inútil seguir con aquello. Era tarde, y me dolía demasiado la cara para seguir siendo Louis.   
Así que, simplemente, me eché a llorar.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, normalmente suelo publicar este fanfic en wattpad, porque es con lo que más familiarizada estoy, y donde de momento tiene más lecturas (etc), pero me gusta más el publico al que me dirijo mediante esta página. No sé manejarlo muy bien, por lo que siento que la presentación no sea la mejor del mundo, y si aprendo editaré los capitulos para poner la letra cursiva donde corresponde etc etc etc. Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 8, pero solo voy a subir hasta aquí porque no sé si realmente le gusta a algún lector, así que si por un casual, creéis que merecería la pena que siguiera actualizando, agradecería que lo dejárais en los comentarios :)

Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada.

Es el consejo que me dio mamá el día que recibí mi primer suspenso en matemáticas. Yo aún estaba en primaria, y aquel examen había herido profundamente mi pobre ego, y mamá, tras la promesa de que aprendería de aquello y me esforzaría más en el siguiente, simplemente me dijo esto.  
Cuando me acosté aquella noche, pensé detenidamente en aquello, y entonces, creí comprender lo que mamá había querido decir. Simplemente, debía coger aquel estúpido examen y exprimirlo, endulzarlo, y hacer una deliciosa limonada con él. 

Así que al día siguiente, lo convertí en un magnífico avión de papel que se chocó de lleno en la frente del profesor mientras él trataba de explicar las operaciones con quebrados. Aquello me costó dos semanas sin recreo y mamá decidió no volver a darme consejos nunca más, pero, aquel en especial, me ha sido útil siempre.   
Así que, al día siguiente, cuando abrí el ojo (el derecho estaba demasiado inflamado) decidí exprimir aquellos limones y hacer la limonada probablemente más agria que el mundo jamás había conocido. Y aún así no iba a renunciar a ella. Los ojos me picaban, como si me recordaran que había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando sin que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada para consolarme, y mi labio estaba inflamado y caliente. Me despertó un golpe en la puerta, y luego un grito de Drew diciendo que nos levantásemos y nos preparásemos para desayunar. Sentí un leve dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño y antes de poder ponerme en pie sin apenas abrir los ojos, recordé que estaba sobre una litera. Harry seguía acurrucado en su cama, en una maraña de sábanas, rizos y ropa probablemente con la cara mucho peor que la mía.   
Solo recordar la paliza de Zayn me revolvía las tripas, y tener que afrontar su humillación a una hora tan intempestiva (¿había amanecido si quiera?) me daban ganas de imitar a Harry y volver a mi cama.   
A duras penas encontré mi uniforme, tirado en el suelo manchado de sangre y barro, y el simple roce contra mi piel me hizo gruñir dolorosamente. Harry me oyó y asomó la cara entre las sábanas, mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes bordeados por enormes moretones. Si no hubiera sido porque aquello había sido culpa mía, hubiera encontrado gracioso que Harry me recordara tanto a uno de los cachorros de 101 dálmatas.  
-Buenos días-gruñí, tratando de olvidar la noche anterior.  
-Buenos días-respondió él con voz ronca.   
-Voy a salir ya quieres… uhm, ¿quieres que te espere?-pregunté, tratando de no mirarle las heridas. Una parte muy, muy, muy profunda de mi, deseara que dijera que no. Él bostezó suavemente, y luego negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. –Bien, como quieras.  
Salí de la cabaña, y el contraste entre el calor del interior y la humedad de la mañana me hicieron echar de menos mi cama. Por Dios, ¡ni si quiera había salido el sol!. ¿Qué clase de psicópata obliga a un adolescente a levantarse antes del mediodía? La respuesta no tardó mucho en aparecer. Drew, tan impoluto como el día anterior, con su estúpida americana y su pelo perfectamente engominado paseaba entre las cabañas, como si el sufrimiento de un puñado de adolescentes animara sus mañanas. A su lado, yo parecía un indigente moribundo infectado de pulgas. Me uní a la marea de zombis que se dirigían al baño, entre bostezos y gruñidos.  
-¡Louis!  
Liam me llamaba entre el montón cuando acababa de entrar a la cabaña-comedor.   
-Hey- respondí yo.   
-Vaya. –comentó él con una leve sonrisa mientras estudiaba a mi pobre ojo. Apenas podía ocultar la grima que le daba, pero, al menos lo intentaba y algo es algo.- Bárbara hizo un gran trabajo anoche, porque te aseguro que podría haber sido mucho peor. Te lo digo por experiencia.   
Sonreí con amargura mientras cogía una de las bandejas que había sobre las mesas.  
-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que le han hecho a Harry.  
El cuerpo de Liam se tensó suavemente, pero no dijo nada. Juntos, nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que estaban menos ocupadas.   
-Tendrías que verlo, Liam. Es increíble que alguien tan pequeño haya sobrevivido a semejante paliza.  
-Tú lo has hecho.   
-¡Eh! No te metas con mi altura. Puede que sea pequeño, pero sé cómo utilizar un cuchillo.   
Liam rió y negó con la cabeza.  
-No te lo niego.  
Pocos segundos después entró Zayn en el comedor con aire de somnolencia, seguido por Niall, que parecía muy entusiasmado mientras le contaba algo que al moreno parecía importarle lo mismo que el color de las baldosas del suelo. Todas las miradas se clavaron en él casi al instante y, por supuesto, él lo sabía, el muy gilipollas. Zayn no era diferente a ningún otro chico de allí. Era esbelto, moreno y (vale, he de admitirlo) de un innegable atractivo, del cual por supuesto, él estaba al tanto pero no tenía nada que lo hiciera especialmente temible. Sus grandes ojos castaños, eran fríos, como si en vez de personas, estuviese rodeado de sacos de boxeo a los que golpear sin demasiado remordimiento. Todos lo miraban como si cometieran un pecado con el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que él. Y Zayn se paseaba allí como si fuese el mismísimo Dios, seguido por su perrillo faldero.  
Perturbador. Esa era la palabra.  
Lo observé, con descaro, mientras escogía una bandeja y Liam me dio un golpe en el brazo para llamar mi atención.  
-Tío, ¿me estás escuchando?  
-¿Eh?- él me miraba con la boca llena de lo que parecía pan tostado. O quizás una suela de zapato. ¿He mencionado ya que la comida allí era terrible?  
-Estaba diciendo que para él es casi una rutina.  
-¿Quién, Harry?  
Liam asintió.   
-¿Por qué Zayn la ha tomado con él? No veo a ningún otro chico con el ojo morado, salvo, bueno. Yo. Pero son circunstancias distintas, ¿no?   
Liam se tomó su tiempo para masticar y tragar, como si no le apeteciera responderme demasiado a esa pregunta.  
-Bueno, tío, no quiero crear malos rollos entre vosotros dos, pero no sé si has notado que Harry no es precisamente demasiado normal.   
-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté yo, sabiendo PERFECTAMENTE, a qué se refería. Pero, venga ya, no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que lo había conocido. No soy un tío de los que juzgan si conocer. Al menos… No demasiado.   
-Bueno, digamos que, aquí estamos todos por delitos menores. Vandalismo, y cosas por el estilo. Pero Harry…-Liam miró a su bandeja y jugueteó con las migas de pan calcinadas que había sobre su bandeja. Contuve el aliento, sintiendo una repentina descarga de adrenalina.- Harry es diferente.  
-¿Diferente? ¿Diferente en qué sentido?  
Liam abrió la boca para contestar, pero nunca llegué a oír lo que dijo. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto tras de mí y cuando me giré, Harry acababa de entrar en el comedor, y, tal y como había pasado con Zayn, todo el mundo lo miraba, pero esta vez, lo acompañaban cuchicheos y risas. Si Harry se percató, no hizo nada.   
Yo solo podía fijarme en su piel pálida, repleta de manchas púrpuras y arañazos. De alguna manera u otra, había conseguido desenmarañar la masa de rizos castaños que ahora le caían sobre la frente, y la cubrían hasta rozarle las pestañas. Se veía tan pequeño allí en medio, entre todos esos gilipollas riéndose de él, con sus grandes ojos verdes clavados en su bandeja, que casi sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y romperle la nariz a todos aquellos idiotas. Harry recorrió el comedor, cabizbajo, y cada vez que pasaba por un sitio libre, el chico que estaba sentado más cerca murmuraba “ocupado”, y él seguía su camino. Con el corazón encogido en el pecho observé cómo se acercaba a nuestra mesa y Liam, sin mirarlo, decía:  
-Está ocupado. Lo siento.  
Mis ojos y los de Harry se encontraron durante una milésima de segundo, y luego se alejó, para sentarse en un rincón del comedor, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la bandeja sobre sus piernas. Cuando miré a Liam, estaba demasiado ocupado en su desayuno, aunque reconocí cierto de rastro en su cara. Oí la voz de Zayn atravesando el comedor, haciendo algún comentario sobre el ojo morado de Harry, y casi todo el mundo, incluso los que eran físicamente imposible que lo hubieran escuchado, se echaron a reír mirando a Harry.   
“No” Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. “Contente Louis Ya la liaste ayer por la tarde. No empeores las cosas. Louis. No”  
Casi automáticamente, me puse en pie con la bandeja en mis manos y Liam me miró intentando averiguar mis intenciones.   
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” repetía histérica la voz de mi cabeza, pero ya me encontraba a mitad de camino para sentarme junto a Harry. Liam se había puesto también en pie para intentar retenerme, pero supongo que seguirme por todo el comedor y placarme era ya pasarse de la raya, así que se limitó a observarme susurrando “Louis vuelve aquí”.  
-¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?  
Harry alzó la cabeza, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba frente a él, y me miró durante cinco desesperantes y ETERNOS segundos, sin decir nada. Si a aquel desgraciado se le ocurría rechazarme, dudaba que pudiera recomponerme de la humillación. Intentaba no escuchar los comentarios del resto de chicos hasta que finalmente, (¡aleluya!) asintió levemente con la cabeza y yo me dejé caer a su lado, mostrando un extraordinario interés por mi bandeja. Esta vez sí que oí el comentario de Zayn.  
-Qué bonito, una pareja de lisiados. Apuesto a que esta noche duermen abrazaditos.  
Más risas.  
“Ignóralos Louis. Tú eres mejor que eso” Sobre las estruendosas risas, oí a Harry, que señalaba mi tostada y me preguntaba:  
-¿Te vas a comer eso?  
**************************  
Liam dejó escapar una voluta de humo entre sus labios, que formaban una perfecta “o” y luego me pasó el cigarro. Después de que ese psicópata de Drew hubiera terminado de torturarnos, después del almuerzo, teníamos dos horas de descanso. No porque se hubieran apiadado de nosotros, supuse, sino porque era el tiempo necesario para que no muriéramos en plena sesión de flexiones por un corte de digestión.   
Me dolían músculos cuyo nombre desconocía. Partes que ni si quiera sabía que tenía. Aquellos momentos, el efecto del cigarro era lo único que impedía que saltara la valla y saltara por el primer acantilado que encontrara. Vale, quizás estoy exagerando, pero, Dios, dolía. Liam parecía humillantemente más habituado a todo aquello y, a diferencia de mí, no se quejaba cuando hablaba, respiraba, o simplemente, pestañeaba. Ni si quiera quería pensar en lo que me esperaba el resto de la tarde.   
-Mira tío, no puedo ayudarte si actúas como un kamikaze suicida cada vez que ves a ese Harry- murmuró Liam arrebatándome el cigarro y se acomodó sobre su cama para encontrar la postura que le permitiera sostenerlo con elegancia.   
-No quiero tu ayuda. No necesito la ayuda de nadie-mentí yo con falsa dignidad- Ahora hazme un favor y ponme ese cigarro en la boca, no puedo extender ni los brazos.  
-Uh, mal asunto, colega. A penas quedan seis en el paquete- murmuró él- Llegan días duros, Tomlinson.  
He de decir que Liam era algo así como un diamante en una mina de carbón. Quizás, su manía de llamarme “colega” o “tío” cada cinco segundos me sacara de mis casillas, pero, era un gran chico en medio de todos aquellos cretinos. Ni si quiera me había echado en cara mi acto de epifanía moral con Harry durante el desayuno y el almuerzo, simplemente, lo había aceptado, y quizás era porque no le importaba que Zayn me matase aquella noche para así poder quedarse con mis cigarros para él solo, pero, qué cojones. Era Liam. Y era el primer tío con el que compartía mi tabaco. Quizás ese reformatorio sí que te convertía en una mejor persona, aunque fuese a base de ojos morados.  
-Bueno, tío, ¿y cuál es tu historia, si puede saberse?- preguntó dando otra calada, mirando al frente con solemnidad.   
-Oh, bueno. Ya sabes maté a toda mi familia y aquí estoy, encerrado con un puñado de lunáticos que no dudan en darte una paliza si les ganas al balón prisionero.  
Liam no rió pero me miró con expresión burlona.  
-Lo digo en serio. Pareces un tío legal. No consigo imaginar qué has podido hacer para que te arrastren hasta aquí.  
-Sinceramente, Liam, me ofendes. Está claro que este estúpido uniforme contrarresta mis poderes de macarra- Liam me dio un golpe con el codo, para darme a entender que no iba a ser mucho más paciente antes de clavarme el cigarro en el ojo bueno. Mi sonrisa decayó un poco, mientras buscaba las palabras exactas. Era la primera vez que iba a hablar de aquello, y me resultaba tan vergonzoso como abrumador. Pero Liam también estaba ahí, por las razones que fueran, y si no me había juzgado por desayunar con Harry el lunático, no lo haría por aquello. O eso esperaba- Yo… La verdad es que la historia es bastante larga, sabes, pero sin andarnos con rodeos, podría decirse que di una paliza a mi padrastro.   
Dicho en voz alta, sonaba mil veces peor, pero Liam no pareció demasiado alterado.  
-¿Y eso?-preguntó como quien pide la hora.   
-Mmm… Él era un cerdo. Con mi madre. Y conmigo, ¿sabes? No le pegaba ni nada de eso, porque si no le hubiera matado, pero… Supongo que perdí la cabeza por algo que pasó.  
-¿Se me permite saber qué es ese algo?- murmuró Liam con voz suave, sin demasiada insistencia. Sin presiones, buen chico, Payne.   
-Él y mi madre van a tener un bebé- por primera vez, Liam si pareció sorprendido, y me miró con el ceño fruncido-Sé que suena raro, pero, no pude soportarlo. No pude soportar que un cerdo como él hubiera… hubiera hecho algo así con ella. Que la hubiera marcado de esa manera, ¿sabes? Dios, suena tan raro, ahora creerás que soy un perturbado.  
-Para nada, colega. Si es lo que debías de hacer, entonces, estoy conforme. No soy nadie para opinar acerca de eso.   
Casi deseé abrazarlo, pero no lo hice. No quería correr el riesgo de que se le cayera el cigarro y malgastar uno en vano.   
Después de esto, Liam se embarcó en una apasionante historia sobre cómo había sido sorprendido pintando con grafitti sobre los decorados que su instituto había preparado para el baile de graduación. Liam había insistido hasta la saciedad de que solo era una inocente broma para que sus compañeros lo recordaran después de aquello, pero, el caso es que el instituto presentó cargos y sus padres lo mandaron allí, tras haber perdido el juicio, como parte de su “condena”. Por lo que pude deducir, Liam no era realmente un mal chico. Quizás, solo confundía los límites entre gracioso, y potencialmente ilegal. Pero, no era un mal chico.   
-Y ese capullo de Zayn. ¿A qué se debe su grata presencia en este antro?  
Liam se encogió de hombros.  
-Creo que estaba metido en líos de droga, como Niall. Nada demasiado importante, supongo, si están aquí. Niall Horan se conocían antes de esta mierda, íbamos al mismo instituto y ¿sabes? No me sorprendería nada que ese pobre imbécil se haya dejado atrapar por la poli para estar con Zayn aquí encerrado.   
En seguida me arrepentí de haber comenzado a reírme cuando un agudo pinchazo me recorrió todo el cuerpo. El cigarro se había acabado hacía algunos minutos, y por suerte, el humo se había disipado, por lo que los compañeros de Liam no podrían sospechar nada. Guardamos unos segundos que dediqué para imaginar a Niall arrodillado frente a un agente de policía suplicando que lo encarcelara, cuando finalmente pregunté:  
-¿Y Harry? ¿Qué es de Harry?  
Liam me miró, tirado sobre la cama, a mi lado como si tratara de analizar mi cara. Finalmente, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón y suspiró.  
-No sé, Louis, no te ofendas, pero no sé si estoy en mi derecho de contarte nada sobre él.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunté indignado mientras me incorporaba- Me has contado la historia de Zayn y Niall.  
-Ya, pero ellos son unos capullos. No cuentan.  
-Así que Harry no es ningún capullo…  
-No he dicho eso. Mira Louis, no quiero meter la pata, porque, sinceramente a mi no me gustaría que revelasen algo sobre mi sin mi permiso. Además, no muchos lo sabemos. Solo los conocemos a Harry antes de esto. Secreto profesional.   
Maldito Liam. ¿No podía ser por una vez en su vida un completo cabrón y contarme aquello?. Antes de que pudiera seguir insistiendo, Liam alargó la mano, y de debajo del colchón sacó un viejo mp3 negro, de los que ya nadie usaba que ni si quiera era táctil.   
-Lo tengo ahí guardado para que Drew no me lo quite, así que guárdame el secreto, ¿eh?   
Yo asentí mientras él me tendía uno de los cascos. Él pulsó varias teclas del cacharro, y comenzó a sonar una canción que me resultaba vagamente familiar.  
-¿Cuál es?-murmuré acurrucándome a su lado.  
-Yellow, de Coldplay- murmuró con la cara hundida entre las sábanas- ¿No la conoces?  
Negué con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos y nombraba a aquella mi nueva canción favorita.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic Larry que escribo, y el primero que publico. No llevo mucho tiempo en esto, así que no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta si veis algún fallo. D: Por supuesto, esto es 100% ficción, fruto de mi imaginación, no intenta tener ningún parecido con la realidad. No transcurre en ningún sitio que pueda ser idenfiticado como "real", todos los escenarios son pura invención. Disfrutad :)


End file.
